


Kestis and Kenobi

by NocturnalAlien



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Cal and Obi-Wan have tea together, Cal is a bit of a dork, Gen, Jedi, Oneshot, Post-Game, Psychometry, Spoilers for Jedi: Fallen Order, like all of it, no specific date, other characters are mentioned but aren't actually There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalAlien/pseuds/NocturnalAlien
Summary: Cal stumbles upon a house in the middle of a sandstorm while making a pit-stop on Tatooine. He finds a bit more than he bargained for, but he's not complaining.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 262





	Kestis and Kenobi

**Author's Note:**

> basically, cal and obi-wan have tea and cal is also an awkward dork
> 
> i listened to the hu while i wrote a lot of this. gotta get into the mood, you know?
> 
> also this is un-beta'd so if there are any mistakes im sorry ;w;

Cal regrets going exploring outside of Mos Eisley. Perhaps it might’ve been safer at the time, with the Empire after him and all, and he’s sure the Hutts have bounties on any and all Jedi laying around, but Cal isn’t prepared for sandstorms. No one informs him that Tatooine is prone to them, no one tells him that the one time they land on this planet it is going to feature a sandstorm, and no one gives any inclination as to how utterly horrible they are. 

BD-1 is hiding somewhere in his desert-exclusive poncho. It’s longer, a tan color, and unsurprisingly not immune to letting sand get into unwanted places. However it has a hood and a mask and does a decent job at shielding his face. That doesn’t include his eyes, of course. Thankfully, Cal kept his goggles that he had from Bracca, and is using them to navigate the storm.

Navigate is a loose word. It’s more like stumbling blindly until he trips or runs into something. After stumbling over quite possibly nothing for the fifteenth time, Cal sighs. “Hey Beedee, can you see anything?” 

A flash of blue light scans the area in front of them, and then there is a sad trill. “That’s alright, buddy. Thanks for trying, though.” Cal pats BD gently before continue his blind trek through the sand. He gets inklings of suggestions through the Force, and they slowly build up into more substantial suggestions.

A tug in the Force jerks him this way and that, and while Cal isn’t one to question the Force’s intentions, he is getting impatient. One final push, though, sends Cal straight against a solid wall. It hurts. But it is a wall, and a smooth one. Perhaps it’s a house? 

Sliding his way around, Cal found a door. It was unlocked. Cal knew it’s against his better judgement to trespass, but surely someone isn’t cold-hearted enough to turn away someone lost in a sandstorm, right? 

Right. 

Cal enters the building, and finds a small, somewhat cluttered home. There is a single light on, and it sways in the wind of the storm outside. He quickly closes the door and sighs. It’s obvious someone lives here, and Cal fails to dispel all of his guilt as he takes his goggles off and pushes his hood and mask down. 

Stepping into the first room he saw, Cal’s focus zeroes onto an object incredibly infused with the Force. He can practically see it, even though the room is dim. Cal isn’t sure how he managed to find it at all, but when he sees it, his eyes widen. 

“A lightsaber,” he says softly, lifting a hand to inspect it more. Cal’s hands grasp the cold metal of the handle before his ears ring and his eyes start to water.

The Force swirls around him in an instant, and he drops to his knees. Gasping for air, he clutches the ‘saber close to his chest and lets the vision overtake him.

He hears two voices, both intense in their own right, surrounded by fire. Whatever fire that may be, Cal doesn’t know, but it _burns_ , and he voices the pain he knows isn’t his, but he feels it anyway. The fire is then gone, replaced by silence.

Cal thinks it’s over. But the overwhelming emotions he experiences are enough to bring Cal down to the floor completely. He can’t breath; he can’t _think_ ; he can only feel. Feel loss, guilt, shame, pity, love. 

Then it calms, and Cal’s face is wet and he’s propped up to a sitting position. The grip on the lightsaber- _lightsaber?_ \- lessens, and Cal lets it tumble to the floor, ready to get away from it at a second's notice. He cannot, _will not,_ experience such an echo again if he can help it.

“You’re awake,” someone dutifully comments.

Cal swings his head around to find the speaker, and is met with… well, the wielder of the lightsaber, that much is certain. Cal opens his mouth to question, but a raised hand stops him.

“Ah-ah, you just had a very intense psychometric vision. Rest is important. Questions later.” The man has a Coruscanti accent. 

And he also isn’t wrong. Cal felt utterly exhausted. He’s sure if he spoke the words would be slurred. He can barely think properly, in the first place. But he does have many, many questions to ask. A priority, though, is his buddy, and where he ran off to.

BD-1 arrives not a second later, trilling and beeping frantically while checking Cal over, offering a stim pack. Cal just smiles fondly, unable to know if really does need a stim pack or not. His eyes are drooping anyway, and soon, it’s blissfully dark.

Cal wakes up in a different position, now on a couch of sorts. He doesn’t remember- no, wait, he does. Blinking away his blurry vision, Cal sits up and finds the man from before sitting at a desk and writing in a book. BD-1 is nowhere to be seen.

“Was that your lightsaber?” Cal immediately asks. He couldn’t stop thinking about the echo, and if that man had experienced all of that...

Slowly turning away from his work, the man lifts an eyebrow. “Yes.”

“Who are you?”

“You really haven’t figured it out?”

Cal blinks. The man is sassy. He likes it. But then he processes the question, and frowns. “No. I haven’t had time to. Who are you?” Cal repeats.

“The only reason I am telling you this is because you also have a lightsaber,” the man warned. 

It makes sense, Cal thinks. Jedi were still being hunted across the galaxy, from local bounties to the Empire’s own twisted reasons, and trust for those in the fallen order were hard to come by. His hand ghosts over his own lightsaber as well, glad to find it still on him.

“I am Obi-wan Kenobi. I should hope you know who I am. However, I do _not_ know who you are, and I would very much like to know.”

“Obi-wan Kenobi?” Cal could barely believe it! Obi-wan is certainly famous, and for him to have survived… but… “What are you doing on-on _Tatooine?_ ”

“That is none of your business, I believe. Now,” Kenobi said with an impatient sigh, “who are _you?_ ”

“Oh, right. I’m Cal. Cal Kestis. My Master is-was- Jaro Tapal.”

“Jaro Tapal, yes, I knew of him. Would you like some tea?”

Cal nods, unsure of what to do. “You have tea? _Here?_ ” 

“Of course,” Kenobi says, looking insulted. “It’s not the best tea, but it’s tea.” Getting up from his desk, Kenobi makes his way over to his (very small) kitchen and prepares some tea for the both of them. “You know,” he starts, a little unsure of himself. “That Force echo you had, what did you see? It has to be something relating to me, but if you don’t mind, could you… tell me what it was?”

“Oh,” Cal says. “Yeah, uhm…” He sits, and thinks back. “It was two people… and there was a lot of fire. I felt burning, almost like it was all over. I’m not entirely sure what happened. I don’t remember any specific words, but I knew… it was very emotional, and chaotic. It was hard to try and focus on one thing, but by then it was over. Whatever you and your lightsaber have been through… I can tell it’s been rough.”

“I see.” Kenobi doesn’t look surprised by Cal’s word, and Cal’s relieved, if not a little worried for the man. “Thank you for telling me, Cal. And I’m sorry, for what you had to experience.”

“I’m sorry for what you had to experience, too. But… there’s always hope, you know?” Cal smiles and sips his tea so as to avoid eye contact. Usually he’s fine with talking to people about visions relating to them, but… of course this has to be different.

Kenobi nods. “Thank you. That droid of yours was very concerned about you, you know.”

“Oh, Beedee? Yeah, he’s my best bud. But where is he?” 

“I had him contact your friends. You stayed the night, you know. He might be exploring. Curious thing, he is.”

“The _whole night?_ Ugh. Nevermind.” Instead, he calls out for his droid, who arrives less than a minute later, beeping and booping with excitement. “Hi, Beedee! I’m glad to see you, bud,” Cal says, patting the droid on the head. 

BD-1 beeps again while climbing onto Cal’s shoulder. “Oh, you managed to call them? What’d they say?” More beeps. “Ah, that’s good. Shame I have to wait, though…” Cal looked to Kenobi, who was steeping their tea. 

“Master Kenobi,” he called out with a bit of hesitancy, “what time is it?”

“About half a standard hour before sunrise. I see your eager to get back to your friends.” Kenobi brought the tea over, handing one cup to Cal while dragging a chair over to sit closer before having a sip of his own tea.

“Yeah, I am. They’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’ve stayed alive because of them. Even with all the crazy things we’ve been through.” Cal smiles fondly at the thought, a gentle hand tapping on BD at the same time. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, Cal, who do you travel with?”

“Why, thinking about leaving?” Cal smiles sheepishly at Kenobi’s pointed look and coughs. “Sorry. Uhm, it’s only five of us. Me, Beedee, Greez, Cere, and Merrin. Greez is our pilot. He likes to think he’s all tough, but he really isn’t. Cere-” 

“Cere Junda? I’ve heard that name before…” Tea almost forgotten, Kenobi strokes his beard in thought.

“She was Eno Cordovo’s padawan, and a Jedi Knight before… you know,” Cal informs. “Uhm, she- she knighted me. So. Uh. Yeah…” Cal almost said things related to Cere’s fall, but he refrained. It isn’t his place to share.

“Congratulations, then,” Kenobi said, lifting his tea up in a toast.

Cal scrambles to pick up his cup and toast back, though it feels quite awkward, so he continues his description of the crew. “So, yeah, Cere. She’s great, been through a lot, like all of us. I’m glad to have her. And then there’s Merrin! She’s a nightsister, yeah, I know, but she’s really cool, and… she knows what it’s like, kind of. And that’s all of us.” 

Cal feels his face burn with all the attention, even though it’s just one person… it’s Kenobi! “What about you, Ma- should I call you Master?” 

Kenobi blinks, somewhat surprised. “You called me ‘Master Kenobi’ not five minutes ago, Cal. But if you really must know my preference, I don’t really care. Call me Ben if you want, even. And… I’m alone here. By _choice_ , mind you.”

“But… why?” Cal asks, tilting his head. “You-you don’t have to answer that, but the choice of where to live seems odd.”

“I have personal business here,” Kenobi says simply, looking away while taking a sip. He swallows, then asks, “I’m assuming you’ve been on adventures, then? I’d love to know about them. Probably a good way to pass the time, don’t you think? You’ve probably got, oh, I don’t know, fifteen minutes. Tell me a story, Cal Kestis.”

Cal lets out a puff of air, wondering how he is going to sum up the biggest events in his life. “Uhm. Alright. Let’s see… after-after the Order, I escaped to Bracca, lived there for years without anyone finding out, but then inquisitors showed up…

“...and at that point, well, Beedee was already helping out, and how could I say no? So then I was off on a quest to find the astrium for the temple to get the holocron…

“...Zeffo has amazing temples, though they're also fairly deadly. There I found out that the Second Sister, you know, the inquisitor who’d been chasing me this whole time was Cere’s padawan, Trilla. It made things a lot more complicated…

“...and so then we had to go to Ilum after I kind of, uhm, you know, destroyed my lightsaber. Merrin wasn’t being nice to us then, but she had her reasons. I almost died on Ilum, but I didn’t, but we had to leave and go back to Dathomir…

“...so then Merrin joined us. Pretty neat, right? So now we have the astrium, finally, and so we go back to Bogano. But Trilla is there, of course, so she steals the holocron…

“...and just as Trilla turned back from the dark side, uhm… well… Darth Vader showed up. Killed Trilla. And so we ran like hell. Beedee here was the one who did the most to get us back alive, honestly. But we got the holocron, and then we had to make a choice. So we destroyed it. That information was too crucial to be allowed to exist. And ever since then, we’ve been going from place to place, trying to find rebels and other Jedi. It hasn’t been easy, but… how else would we have it?”

Kenobi is awestruck. “I- thank you for sharing, Cal. You did the right thing, you know. You’re worthy of being a Jedi Knight. Perhaps more than most of us.” 

“Oh, wow, uhm… thanks?” Cal searches Kenobi’s face, but gets interrupted by BD. “Oh, they’re just a few miles away? Cool. Thanks, Beedee.” Cal returns his attention to Kenobi. “Thank you so much. For… not just giving me a place to stay, even though I intruded, and… for everything else you’ve done. For everyone.” Cal gets up and adjusts his poncho. “Thanks for the tea, too.” 

“Of course.”

Kenobi follows Cal to the front door, where he has a small smile on his face. 

“I hope I get to see you again,” Cal says, opening the door. “But if I don’t, then… May the Force be with you, Obi-wan Kenobi.”

“And may the Force be with you, Cal Kestis.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!


End file.
